


A Broken Twilight

by RukiaK1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, F/F, F/M, Heterosexuality, I don't know all of them, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, We'll see about pairs later, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kagami is going to be going to a college in Tokoyo. Leaving everything he knew from America, behind. His roommate is a man named Daiki Aomine. And them meeting, was the start of Kagami's crazy life in college. Everything was about to change on him...and it started with the first day. ((Pairs are undecided and will change as the story goes along. The pairs listed above are ideas, but you never know what may happen))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my current obsession if Kuroko No Basket....and thus this is how this was created. This is an Alternate Universe, but I hope it will be interesting. And yes, basketball will be involved....eventually.

**A Broken Twilight**

**_AU. Kagami is going to be going to a college in Tokoyo. Leaving everything he knew from America, behind. His roommate is a man named Daiki Aomine. And them meeting, was the start of Kagami's crazy life in college. Everything was about to change on him...and it started with the first day._**

* * *

Soft blue orbs opened at the sound of a voice, and a grumble escaped his throat. He wondered what idiot had walked into his room and opened the blinds. He wasn't to fond of random people coming into his room. He slowly sat up, his body twisting some as he tried to sit up correctly. His head slowly turned to face the person who had just walked in. He observed red hair and bright red eyes.The said person was on his cellphone. "No, I got here just fine..." His voice was low and soft. "It's pretty amazing here.... So, I'm glad that I was accepted....yeah I'm in my dorm now. They laughed though when they gave me the key to come inside...I don't know why." 

A predatory smile lit the lips of the bluenette as he slowly climbed out of bed. This kid had no idea that he was here, and he found it amusing. He stepped over calmly, making no sound. And then his arms wrapped around the red haired male, biting his ear teasingly. He just wanted to see what happened when the other reacted. And oh was it a beautiful reaction. He saw the male's face turn about five shades of red before he slowly glanced back at him. "W-wha-" And the blunette chuckled softly, then biting the redhead's neck. He let it go after and let him go as well. 

 "Nice to meet you." He hummed, and the redhead put a hand over the bite... The blunette then noticed that he had dropped his phone in the process. He picked it up and handed it back. "I'm Daiki Aomine." He stated then and the other swallowed. 

 "...Taiga Kagami." Aomine lifted his brow then.  _Tiger. That's interesting._  "Why did you-" Aomine put a finger over his lips, and looked him in the eyes. 

 "Don't worry my little tiger." Then he turned around calmly, and walked to the bathroom. Kagami stared after him then put his phone back to his ear. 

 "....sorry about that....I just met my roommate...and he is very interesting....to say the least..." He sighed then. "Alex I should go now...I...think I need to have a little talk with my roomate." He then closed his phone. He looked to where his roommate had vanished off to and he paused for a single moment....before he walked to the bathroom.He was planning on waiting until the other male came out but the door was wide open. And as soon as Kagami looked in....he regretted it...but he could not tear his eyes away. 

His eyes lay trained on the body in front of him. The sweet tanned skin that rippled with muscles. There seemed to be no inch that was not perfection. Every little spot was unmarked and flawless. And the skin almost seemed to glow under the light. Aomine slowly looked back at him and a predatory grin appeared on his lips then as he walked over. Currently he stood in only his boxers, his shirt and pants laying messily on the bathroom floor. Kagami still stood frozen, his red eyes moving to be trained on Aomine's face. The grin sent a little shock through Kagami...however he did not know what kind of shock it was. 

An arm snaked around his waist and lips connected to his neck, biting and sucking there. A soft gasp escaped his lips and he moved up a hand to press against Aomine's chest. It did little good as the hand relaxed to touched his chest... He wasn't sure why he didn't try to put effort into pushing Aomine away from him. A soft moan escaped his lips as the other bit down on his neck, and kept like that. "W-what the hell...a-are you doing...?" He gasped out then. He had not even known this guy for an hour, and yet... Their bodies were pressed together...and he was getting marked...

"I'm tagging the tiger." Aomine then whispered into his ear. "I can't have you get away after all, tiger." Kagami knew that was going to get old quick, but he couldn't find a way to retaliate to Aomine's comment. It was so straight forward. Aomine then slid a hand down Kagami's chest, and licked the mark he made. "I guess the next part would be...claiming the tiger." He hummed a little bit, grinning. Kagami swallowed then stepped back a little bit, backing himself up against a wall eventually though. Aomine followed him, step for step. 

"We just met-" Kagami began but Aomine put a finger to his lips, grinning at him.

"I know, but you don't need to be afraid. I'll take this nice and slow, Kagami." He murmured the others name in a seductive way then, and tilted the redhead's head up carefully.  "And don't worry....I won't be to hard on you."  Kagami felt his legs tremble a little bit under him, but he let out a shaky breath as well then. In a way, he didn't want to stop Aomine, he wanted this to happen. But in another he just felt like the other was toying with him. He slowly raised his hand to catch Aomine's...looking at him. 

"No..." He breathed softly then and Aomine looked at him carefully. He touched his cheek still and looked him in the eye.

"Are you so sure that you'll keep saying no?" He breathed and moved to bite him again but Kagami caught him and whispered.

"This  _tiger_  is not in for a one-night stand." Was the response Aomine heard that left those swollen red lips. Aomine then looked up at him slowly and claimed those lips as his own in that moment, whispering to him.

"And who said...that this was going to be a one night stand?" And those words....were all it took for Kagami to slowly let go of Aomine's hands and lean against the door. He found himself kissing back... And Aomine mentally grinned. He had fallen into his trap, just like a tiger. Sure he was serious that he wasn't going to leave him after this night, but if that was all that it took for him to submit....it was...wonderful in a sense. His hands ghosted down the tanned skin, and Aomine licked his lips, looking into those fierce eyes. "Are you going to do this then?" And Kagami was panting, his breath having been taken from him due to the kiss.

"I..." He seemed to hesitate, looking into Aomine's eyes. Before a hand moved from his chest and snaked around to hold onto the back of Aomine's head... And he leaned up, kissing him sweetly and softly. Nothing like what Aomine expected... But it ended all to soon as Kagami slipped out from under him and chuckled a little bit. "...This  _tiger_  is not that easy to get." He then grinned. Aomine licked his lips, a game....this was going to be fun. 

In a moment he instantly began to pursue the other, wrapping an arm around them as they tripped down onto one of the beds. Aomine instantly began to attack the skin he could reach, leaving bright red marks all down Kagami's neck. "And I've already caught you..." Aomine breathed into his ear, and Kagami looked up at him and looked defiant almost. 

"For now." He breathed back into Aomine's ear and then slipped out from his grip, landing on his feet calmly when he slid off the bed and Aomine slowly got up again.

"Oh, you are indeed hard to get, mr.tiger." And Kagami chuckled a little bit, and simply responded with:

"I told you I wasn't easy to get, mr.hunter~" Kagami grinned, he was starting to like this. Which was strange for him to think about... The problem was he wasn't even sure why he was thinking about it like this now. What was he? Stupid!? It kind of seemed like it as after all...he just met Aomine. But...he didn't have the 'guts' to not keep this up. It was almost...amazing to watch Aomine slowly tracking after him, getting ready to leap on him at any moment. Something about it made Kagami's heart pound. And he wanted this to continue.

But of course that was exactly what wasn't about to happen. And right as Aomine was about to pounce on Kagami, arms outreached and everything, the door opened. Kagami and Aomine both quickly looked up in that moment, wondering who was interrupting them. Another boy stood there, and he seemed to at first show no emotions. He didn't spare a glance at Kagami but his eyes went straight to Aomine. "You forgot about something." He stated plainly then and Aomine grumbled a little bit, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what did I forget about Tetsu?" He asked calmly, his gaze flickering to Kagami who had straightened himself up. The boy, 'Tetsu', walked in calmly, his eyes never leaving Aomine. 

"You were supposed to come out to lunch with me and Momoi....she is very upset that you didn't show up, and so am I." The look on his face now wasn't very friendly. Aomine huffed.

"I was sleeping at noon, so I don't regret missing it. It wasn't anything new in the first place...when do I ever show up to that type of thing anyways?" He huffed and the other gave him a look then.

"In case you didn't realize it's been a  _year_ , Daiki." The other boy responded, now standing right in front of Aomine. Aomine rubbed his head then calmly, wondering what the other was talking about. "A  _year_  since we started dating. In case you  _forgot_." And there was the venom in his tone, something that Kagami hadn't expected the other to be capable of. Aomine grumbled a little bit and rubbed his arm.

"...well sorry." He mumbled and Kagami rubbed his arm.  _I'm going to leave now. I have a feeling I'm making this worse._  He then quietly slipped out of the room only to find a pink haired girl standing there. She blinked and looked at him then before clasping her hands together.

"Oh! You must be Taiga Kagami, Dai-chan's roommate!" She said, a little to excitedly for Kagami's taste.But what confused him was how she already knew who he was, when he hadn't even introduced himself yet. Still, he nodded a little bit and it clicked in his mind then.

"...then you must be Momoi..." He said slowly, looking at her carefully. She smiled at him then and nodded.

"That's right, that's my name~" She patted his shoulder. "Just like your records say...." She mumbled to herself, and Kagami honestly didn't want to know what she was talking about. "Anyways, how are you and Dai-chan getting along?" Kagami felt his face heat up then, before he shook his head at her.

"Fine...." He stated. "...Anyways I'm going to go...." He began to walk then but he felt something catch her hand. He looked back at her and she smiled at him carefully.

"Where are you heading off to? Don't tell me that just because Kuroko went in there that you're going to make a hasty exit." Kagami rubbed his head before he looked at her again then.

"Well, I was going to get something to eat anyways." He responded calmly before he tried to take his hand away. She held onto him even tighter then.

"Well we're about to try and go out to eat again, so why don't you come along with us? I mean four of us isn't a bad idea." Kagami knew this girl had no idea what she was getting herself into by saying that...so he shook his head at her then. 

"No it's fine, really." He smiled.  _I'm used to eating alone anyways so I should be fine...._  He gently took his hand back away then and moved to leave but her next sentence caught his attention.

"Are you really sure about that Kagamin? Are you really okay with staying by yourself?" And he stopped where he was then before he weakly smiled and looked back at her.

"No, I'm not. But I do know when I'm not wanted by someone." His eyes flickered over to the doorway as the boy, Kuroko emerged. "....and besides, I'd break your budget." And he kept walking with that, simply done with the conversation. Kuroko turned his head, seeing him walk along away from them. He frowned a little bit then, but after what he saw before...he didn't call after him. Yet for that same reason he wasn't surprised when a large hand grabbed Kagami's, pulling him back over.

"Oi, you are not just walking off on us." Aomine yanked Kagami back over and gave him a look of  _oh no you are staying right here with me_. Kagami sighed a little bit at that, also noticing how Kuroko was glancing to their hands. Kagami glanced down himself and blushed, slowly removing his hand from Aomine's then and stuffing them in his pocket.... He glanced down at his feet, still blushing. Momoi then clasped her hands together again and smiled.

"Well come on!" She cheered then and began to head off, making sure the boys were following however. Because if they weren't, she would give them a stern look that told them to keep up. So they followed, but it was more than awkward. Kagami had moved to the very back of the group, prepared to veer off at any moment when it was possible to lose them. However a large hand remained on his arm at all moments, even when he trailed behind. A hand that kept him from going anywhere. Kagami was pretty sure that Aomine was now the only one that was aware of where he was constantly. Kuroko didn't really seem to care for him, and Momoi was just cheerfully walking ahead of them. 

"If you think that your going to leave my side, I'm not going to allow it." And his head turned to face Kagami then, grasping the other's arm then. "I don't plan on letting you go anywhere."


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter things are going to take an interesting turn. With the rest of the generation of miracles about to get involved that is. However, the main pair is still AoKaga and...well AoKuro.... As our main love triangle. Things are just about to get a little more complicated. That's all.

**To: Taiga Kagami**

**From: Himuro Tatsuya**

**Subject: What's with ya?**

**You haven't picked up your phone to call me back or texted me anything yet. I'm starting to get worried about you. Normally you can't even set your phone down for five seconds if Alex or I are on the line. So what's going on? Is there something I should know about? Call me back when you get this, I don't care if it's five in the morning when you do. Just call me. Understood?**

* * *

Kagami shifted uncomfortably in the booth. Both he and Aomine were on the same side as Momoi had sensed the tension between them as well as the tension between Kuroko and Kagami. That was probably why Kuroko was sitting across from Kagami, staring at him with those unchanging eyes. Aomine just yawned, looking bored as he sat there. He was fine with how he was sitting as he was on the edge, giving him more room to move if he needed to. Momoi smiled calmly at them all then. "So, is there something I should know about?" She asked then, rather cheerfully. 

"Huh?" Both Aomine and Kagami looked at her then, wondering what she was talking about. She then rolled her eyes and looked at them, leaning over the table a little bit.

"Come on, I know something happened between the two of you. So what is it?" Kagami instantly got flustered but he didn't want to say anything...so he just looked down at the menu. Aomine yawned absently, and looked at Momoi.

"If I wanted to tell you, I would have told you by now Momoi." He bluntly stated. She pouted at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" She really wanted to know why the two were already so close...and why Kuroko seemed to have an aura that stated he wanted to kill Kagami... That worried her, for many reasons. Aomine grumbled, one hand was on the table, just like Kagami... But they were the opposite hands. Momoi noticed this and then blinked, wondering where their other hands were. She tilted her head before pretending to drop something. She got down to get it and glanced up. She blinked then as she saw their hands were under the table...intertwined. Aomine's hand had a tight grip over Kagami's, clearly showing that he wasn't about to let go. However Kagami's hand was relaxed and ready to leave the grip at any moment. Momoi mentally noticed this and then got back up into her seat. Kuroko then looked at Kagami calmly.

"So..." He began then and Kagami turned his head to look at him. "You came from America right?" Kagami nodded at that.

"Yeah, I just moved here from America. I was accepted into well, the college we're going to. And so I decided to come here instead of go to school in America." Kuroko nodded and then gave him another question...one that the other two sitting with them did not expect to come from Kuroko.

"Do you have interest in both genders?" Momoi and Aomine both looked at Kuroko, their jaws slightly dropped at how straight forward and quickly asked the question was. Kagami's face heated up and he swallowed a little bit then. He looked at Kuroko.

"Well I..." He didn't know what to say, the question had caught him off guard. He knew that he liked guys...hell if he didn't then he wouldn't be sitting here next to Aomine with their hands intertwined under the frikin table. But he wasn't sure if it was just Aomine or guys in general. Sure, girls also caught his attention. So he was stumped on how to answer that. He turned his head to stare down at where his and Aomine's hands were and the heat on his face got more intense. "I'm not really sure about either gender." He admitted then. "Some people attract my attention, other people do not. I don't really know what my interest is...I guess I could have an interest in both genders...I've never really thought about it." Momoi looked at Kagami then carefully, noticing how he took careful consideration as he spoke....He didn't stutter over his words and he really meant what he was saying. She smile lightly, guys like that were nice to talk to.  _Unlike some people_.... She glanced at Aomine and huffed a little bit.  _Why can't he be like that?_  

"...so then you're saying that you don't know." Kuroko finished and Kagami nodded a little bit. Kuroko seemed thoughtful for a moment, no one could tell what he might be thinking about. "Well, if that's the case why don't I let you meet some of friends..." He smiled at Kagami, just a little bit...not enough to really notice. Kagami blinked and looked at Kuroko then nodded a little bit. 

Aomine was about to speak up then but a ringing sound interrupted him. Kagami blinked then and fished through his pocket, pulling out his phone. Aomine scowled some, but let Kagami take the call. "Yes, this is Kagami, Taiga. Who is calling?" He didn't recognize the number, but he was very enthusiastic to escape the somewhat awkward tone of this conversation. And whatever Aomine had been about to say wasn't a good thing. Because Kagami had felt the grip on his hand tighten as soon as Aomine moved to speak. 

 ** _"Taiga! You finally answered."_** And Kagami smiled then, his whole face lightning up suddenly. Aomine couldn't help but wonder why Kagami got so happy.

"Himuro, it's only been like, three hours since I last texted you, why do you sound so happy to hear my voice?" He chuckled, putting the phone on speaker since they were the only one in the section. That and Momoi looked about ready to take the phone if he didn't. 

**_"Yeah, I know but, you're now in Japan. You're so far away from America now! I was just wanting to make sure you were safe. Oh, that and Alex was about to have a panic attack! Taiga, you normally don't just stop answering our messages without a pretty good reason. And right about now I want to know that reason."_ **

A new voice then spoke, a woman's voice from the sound of it.  ** _"Taiga. I swear to god. If you don't tell me why you stopped responding, I'm going to go to Japan and whack your_** _**head!"**_

"Alex, are you drunk?" Kagami put a hand to his head. The tone was different from normal so he guessed that it had to do with her getting a hold of something she shouldn't have. Momoi was giggling a little bit and Aomine had raised an eyebrow...Kuroko's expression hadn't changed.

**_"So what if I a-"_ **

**_"I'm sorry Taiga. She did get drunk, I'm picking her up since she can't drive like this. But she might be serious about going out to Japan if you're not careful. Anyways now that she's calmed down, get down to why you weren't responding to us!"_ **

Kagami grumbled. He knew that Alex and Himuro cared about him, that much was obvious. Especially when Alex wanted to 'kill' him for not responding and Himuro was so worried about him. But now, how did he explain the fact that he and his roommate had almost...well just thinking about that made him turn a bright crimson color. "It's a long story Himuro. I'll tell you later on alright? I'm out at lunch with a few new friends, so I should go."

**_"...alright Taiga, but you better be alright. I'll hang up then, also you may want to give your Dad a call when you get back to your dorm. He said that he wants to talk to you about something. I'll tell Alex that she doesn't need to go to Japan to 'beat you up'...she might not even remember that when she sobers up. Anyways, see ya."_ **

"Bye." Kagami then sighed as he turned off his phone and rubbed his head. Momoi was giggling a little bit, and looked over at him. 

"Well, that was interesting." She said then, giggling a little still. Kagami rolled his eyes and sighed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Aomine looked at Kagami then as the redhead leaned back, rubbing his head silently still... 

"Interesting...is one way to put it..." Kagami grumbled then."I know they worry, especially since I left America by myself but...geeze." He shook his head, sinking down in his seat. "I can take care of myself...I'm not a little kid..." He glanced back out the window and Kuroko finally spoke up again.

"Were they your friends?" Kagami closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well Alex is more of a mentor to Himuro and I...and Himuro....he's like my older brother I guess you could say. He's protective and worries about me like one..." He chuckled a little to himself as he remembered how close he had been to losing their friendship a while back. Aomine was watching Kagami with careful eyes now, not speaking up. To Kagami it was a little unnerving for him and he shifted himself a little bit under the watchful eyes.

A long silence came after this until they had their food. It was almost horrifying for them to watch Kagami eat. As with how much he ordered, it all disappeared in a rather short  amount of time. Momoi found herself blinking at the empty plates...just staring now. "...you ate....all of it....how?" Kagami looked at her, swallowing the last amount of food he had ordered.

"I normally eat this much." He shrugged at her then. "It's not that strange for me. I don't see how you guys can eat so little." They all just shook their heads at him and went back to their own food. Kagami was confused, not knowing what was wrong with how much he could eat. Aomine then wrapped his arm around Kagami's shoulders and whispered into his ear...something that was very...inappropriate. This made Kagami turn about ten different shades of red, enough to match his hair. Aomine then lowered his arm and lightly took Kagami's hand back under the table, intertwining their fingers together. Out of the corner of Kuroko's eyes, he watched the exchange between the two of them. He didn't know why Aomine thought he couldn't see what was going on, because he did. He saw the subtle exchanges between the two of them. The small things that they thought he couldn't see. It bothered him...but he wasn't going to say anything right now.

* * *

They had parted ways when they got back to the campus. Momoi waved to them as she ran off to her dorms, letting the boys walk off in the other direction. Kuroko walked silently between Kagami and Aomine. He separated from them and went to his own dorm room, sighing when there was a cheerful 'Kurokocchi!' in the distance.

Aomine didn't give Kagami room to argue and grabbed him, yanking him into their room. Kagami didn't have time to argue with Aomine before their lips were slammed together. Aomine easily took over the kiss, moving his tongue into Kagami's mouth. He pressed the redhead up against the door frame, arms wrapping around his waist. His tongue slid along the wet-hot cavern, marking every single part of Kagami's mouth, mentally mapping every little inch. And Kagami couldn't do anything but moan into Aomine's mouth, feeling as their tongues being molded together in Kagami's mouth. While he wasn't paying attention, Aomine shifted his knee to press up against Kagami. The redhead's eyes widened and a strangled moan escaped his lips, disappearing into the kiss.

Aomine pulled his lips away from Kagami's, letting him gain his breath back. The tan skinned male slipped his hands up Kagami's shirt, carefully exploring the skin. He ran his fingers along the muscle lines, and slowly up to the redheads nipples. He licked his lips as he pinched the buds, making them stick up off of Kagami's body. The said male was trembling under Aomine's touch, trying to not let the moans escape his lips. Aomine of course, wasn't about to let that happen. He picked up the redhead and placed him down on one of the beds, straddling his hips. He leaned down and captured Kagami's lips again. He only moved back for a second to pull Kagami's shirt off of his body. Rocking his hips down against Kagami's, both knew their pants were getting a little  _too_ tight. Lifting up Kagami's hips, Aomine began to work off his pants. 

"W-wai-" Whatever Kagami was about to say was cut off when Aomine yanked his pants and boxers off with one move. The cool air touching his member was enough to stop him where he was and gasp. Aomine chuckled softly, moving a hand down to rub him as he nipped down on the exposed flesh that he could reach. He started on his neck. After a moment he bit down into the skin, pressing against Kagami's body. A strangled gasp escaped his lips and his eyes widened.

"O-Oi! A-aomine! D-don't bite me!" He snapped then and the blue haired male just chuckled and licked the bite, after continuing to hold on for a few moments.

"I already bit you, so to late." Aomine put a hand in Kagami's hair and licked his neck lightly, keeping his head at a slight angle so he could access all of the skin. "I'm marking the tiger, just like I told you before...no correction. Just as I did before." Kagami grumbled and seemed unamused by the answer. But distracting Kagami was just what Aomine wanted. Because in the next moment, Kagami's eyes widened and he hissed in pain. Without him noticing, Aomine had lubbed up a finger and pressed it deep inside of him.

"S-so...w-we're....g-going...th-the whole way...?" Kagami hissed out and Aomine kissed his cheek softly and tenderly, something Kagami hadn't expected after it all. 

"Of course we are, baka." Aomine breathed into his ear, giving a light bite. Aomine was about to kiss Kagami before a cursed ring echoed inside of the dormitory. Aomine growled unpleasantly and tried to let the phone wring but...Kagami picked it up. And for that Aomine decided to have...a little fun with the situation. As Kagami answered, Aomine began to nip down his neck, trailing down to his chest as he added a second finger, carefully stretching Kagami open.

"H-hello?" Kagami groaned into the phone, and reached a hand to grip at the sheets. "O-oh....A-alex....a-all...s-sobered up?" He arched up into Aomine as he back to suck on one of his nipples. He pressed against him, and kept moving the two fingers in and out of Kagami's body. "Y-yeah...I....I'm....ahn!" The moan ripped through Kagami's throat before he could help it. Because as soon as Aomine found the sweet spot inside of him, he added his third and final finger.The phone slipped from his hands as he gripped at the sheets, moaning as the fingers kept hitting  _that_ spot, deep inside of him. He was trembling, and he moaned. "A-aomine...."He breathed as those sinful fingers kept hitting that spot....over...and over.... Then suddenly the fingers were missing. and Aomine heard a delicious whimper, a whimper that told Aomine he was ready for something...bigger. He slowly stripped the clothing that was left off of his body and then flipped Kagami onto his hands and knees. He gripped his hips tightly. Before slowly sliding inside of the warm hot cavern. He heard a groan, and Kagami's hips pressed up against him. 

" _ **Taiga** ,_ say my name...." Aomine breathed as he began to move, easily thrusting into Kagami's prostate. 

"A-ao-" Kagami began, but Aomine stopped for a moment then.

"No...my given name." He breathed, before moving again and Kagami moaned softly. He had never done this before, and Aomine was going to be his first... It was almost a little to much for him. 

"D-daiki..." A gin spread across Aomine's face and he moved faster and harder into Kagami. The redhead's arms collapsed and his face landed against the pillows as he was pounded into by the blue haired male above him... Aomine reached one of his hands down, stroking Kagami's length, and lightly nibbling on his neck. Kagami moaned. "Daiki~" He panted, his eyes slightly rolling back. And Aomine was licking his lips as he fucked Kagami.  _I knew I got a good catch, but I didn't expect this to be this good...he's so cute to. Despite his rough appearance, he' so innocent...and he's my roommate...I'm so damn lucky..._ Because for the rest of the night, he had Kagami under him, until they were both to exhausted to do anything but sleep.... _  
_

Neither knew of the storm that was starting...the storm that could easily tear them apart, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write. I had fun with it. I know there may be some OOC, but they are now in college so I assume they may have changed a little bit. And I thought it was cute to make Tatsuya protective over Kagami....so I wanted to do that.


	3. Friends, Pain, And Being Broken Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that this is being updated so late. I got busy and agh just life was being difficult. I hope this chapter is worth the long wait though. This story will slow down as my classes are back in session in a few days. So sorry for that. And this month is like hell. Next week I have a friends birthday and then my own is the week after. Then I have to do a bunch of charity events and sales...and agh...so I'm so so so so sorry.

It really sucks when you try to keep something from happening, but it happens regardless of anything you do. Even if you had tried  _everything_ in your power. Well, that being said, it was why Aomine was sulking under his covers. Kagami sighed, leaning back as he looked over at the giant blob of sheets that Aomine was under. "I don't see why it was such a big deal! You're acting like I made the world end!"

"I'm mad with you; stop talking to me." Aomine stated in response and Kagami groaned at the response... He honestly didn't know what he had done wrong! All he had done was bring a friend to the dorm... It wasn't every day that he made friends, so he had been excited to show Aomine that he  _was_ capable of making friends. However, things hadn't exactly gone as...planned, per-say. 

* * *

"Hey, Aomine! I made a new friend!" Kagami's whole face was lit up as he walked into the dorm room. Aomine lifted his head to look up at the two people.

"A new friend huh? Good work." Aomine chuckled, not yet seeing who was standing behind Kagami. He sat up and lightly gave Kagami a kiss on the lips, the red haired male blushing deeply. It was always so adorable, and so worth it, to see his reaction. "So who is-"

"Hello~ Aominecchi~" The voice caught him off guard, and he turned around sharply to look at the bubbly blonde that stood there. His eyes widened. Of all people for Kagami to become friends with...why was it  ** _Kise_ _Ryouta_**? He cleared his throat, looking at Kise.

"Well, it's interesting to see you here, Kise." He stated calmly, but he was not pleased... He wrapped his arms around Kagami, pressing him back against his chest. Kagami blinked and glanced back at him curiously, wondering why Aomine was suddenly acting like this. 

"Aomine?" He tilted his head to the side, unaware that Kise was watching them carefully. Aomine just chuckled then and nipped Kagami's neck, his eyes locking with Kise's. Kagami yelped, and looked up at Aomine. He had  _not_ been expecting that. Much less in front of a new friend that he had made... 

"....so, are you two together then?" Kise questioned as he gazed at the two. His eyes showed some uncertainty in them, and that made Kagami uneasy.

Aomine however, grinned. "Yes we are. He's  _mine_." Kagami then scowled and looked at Aomine, his eyes narrowing. He was okay with a lot of shit Aomine did, but...he could not say that calling him  _his_ was approved just yet. As he was pretty sure that Aomine had never asked him how he felt about that. 

"No. I've never  _agreed_ to letting you call me  _yours_. That has yet to be  _established,_ Aomine." He was more than pissed that Aomine had the nerve to say something that wasn't agreed on. Especially since he couldn't even count them as an actual couple just yet. All they had done was kiss and fuck. And that was pretty much it.

"I think it has." Aomine stated in response and Kagami's eyes narrowed a little bit, then muttered something under his breath. Kise looked back and forth between the two of them before clearing his throat. 

"Um, Aominecchi can I speak to you?" Kise asked then and Aomine grunted before he let go if Kagami. He nodded briskly and walked out into the hallway. Kagami watched the two vanish into the hallway, the door closing behind them....

* * *

Kagami didn't know what happened in those few moments that Kise and Aomine had talked. All he knew was that Aomine came back in with a pissy mood. And the first words he had uttered right to Kagami were. "I'm so fucking mad at you." That little scene had lead to what was currently happening. Leaving Kagami confused and not sure what he had done wrong.  _(In fact he believed that Aomine was the one who had done something wrong not him)._ And on top of that he wasn't sure why Aomine was acting like he was.  _  
_

Kagami groaned and then got up. If Aomine was going to keep acting like this then he was going to take a jog. He was just so done with waiting for Aomine to come out from under the covers and talk to him. Just so done with him. He grabbed his earbuds and his Ipod. He grumbled under his breath, and began to head for the door. "I'm going out. If you're done being in a pissy mood then I'll be back later." He didn't hear any response as he walked out of their dorm and walked down the hallway...

He walked for a little while, not really paying attention to where he was going. His gaze was on the ground in front of him, music blasting into his ears. He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him that started to get closer.  He felt a tap to his shoulder then turned around to see someone standing there. He removed a earbud. “Is there something I can help you with?” He asked and the other smiled at him kindly then.

“Actually yes. I was looking for someone to help me out with moving.” The man began to explain. He had sharp red eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. His red hair placed in a perfect manner. He wore a muscle shirt that showed off a 6 pack. In all honesty, Kagami had to say that the other looked...hot in a sense, even if Kagami had to look down to talk eye to eye with him. He had to get rid of those thoughts as he nodded then.

“I can help if that’s what you wanted.” He smiled at the man. “But I would like to at least know your name.” The man smiled.

“I do want help and my name is Susumu.” He touched the side of Kagami’s right cheek then, and he smiled. “So what is your name?” He asked then, keeping his hand on the side of Kagami’s face.

“Oh. Taiga Kagami.” Kagami smiled a little bit, but it was a sad uninspired smile.

Susumu blinked. “You’re sad..why are you sad?”

“It’s nothing.” Kagami smiled then at the other. “I’ll help you move then.” He was so out of it to not consider anything else. He just wanted to get his mind off of what happened with Aomine. Susumu seemed nice anyways, so he wasn’t to worried about anything. And a person in need was a person in need. Yet, it would be a lie if he said that what happened wasn’t affecting his judgement. He followed Susumu to his apartment before he looked at the other. “Where are all the boxes?” He blinked, seeing that nothing was packed up. Susumu softly closed the door behind Kagami.

“Sorry for lying to you, Taiga.” Susumu spoke then. Kagami turned around quickly to look at the other.

“E-eh?” He stuttered then, suddenly feeling like he was in big trouble. The other smiled, a wicked grin that made Kagami’s heart pound faster in fear.

“My name is actually Sejuro Akashi. Tetsuya stated that I should come talk to you, but I didn’t know how to confront you with Daiki around. So I waited for when I could talk to you alone.” Kagami stared at him for a good moment then.

“....are you one of the friends Kuroko was talking about then?” Kagami was now more uneasy than he was before. Well then again he was now trapped in an apartment with someone he didn’t even know. He guessed this was his own fault. Then again, if Aomine would have just told him what was wrong and he hadn’t ignored him... This wouldn’t be happening. So, coming to that conclusion, this was all Aomine’s fault.

“I am.” He grinned still, his eyes not wavering as he looked at Kagami. “Taiga, Kagami. You were the person Kuroko told me to have a little chat with about something. Come sit.” He walked off then to a kitchen like area. Kagami felt uneasy as he listened and sat down near a table that was in the living room. He rubbed his arm and checked his phone. He didn’t have any messages...so he put it back and went back to being silent. He began to think of a way he could get out of this. Kuroko’s friend or not, this person was slightly terrifying in a sense. Right now, Kagami didn’t want to be around him. What was this chat going to be about anyways? In all honesty, Kagami didn’t want to know what it was going to be about. He just wanted to get out of here.

“Ahem.” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he noticed a cup of tea had been placed in front of him and Akashi was sitting across from him. “I think it’s time for our little chat.” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “What is your relationship with Daiki?” It took a moment for Kagami to process what Akashi was talking about.

“...with Aomine? Well...” He rubbed the back of his head, feeling uneasy again. “It’s hard to describe.”  He shifted his legs just a little underneath him. “...I wouldn’t describe it as friends, but I couldn’t describe it as dating either.” We don’t date. I just end up underneath him when he wants to have some “fun”. Kagami thought, feeling a little more depressed as he thought that.

“...” Akashi seemed to be watching him with steady eyes, the kind of eyes that made Kagami feel even more uncomfortable about the situation. They seemed to understand every ounce of your being, every little thing you thought about. “So, in other words you’re saying you two are not dating?” Kagami hesitated once more before he nodded.

“...I think that is what I should say.” He looked down to his hands. Especially after today...I don’t know why it hurts so bad to know that Aomine doesn’t even want to look at me... He thought then shook his head clear from those kinds of thoughts.

“Then what do you feel about him?” Kagami slowly turned his head away from his hands to the ground... It took a very long pause before he finally got enough courage to look up at Akashi, and into those eyes.

“...why are you asking me these questions?” He asked then slowly. Akashi leaned back a little, twirling something between his fingers.

“I’m doing this out of the concern of my dear friend, Tetsuya. You know, before you were around he was a lot happier than he is now...” Akashi’s eyes narrowed once more at Kagami. “You see, Taiga.” He stood up then and Kagami noticed the other had something sharp in his hand. “Before you were around, Tetsuya and Daiki were dating. Tetsuya was happy, but I suppose Daiki was not. He hoped he could find a way to make Daiki see they were really meant for each other...that’s around when you appeared, Taiga. Tetsuya hasn’t been the happiest since you did. Daiki only pays attention to you... I don’t really believe that it is fair that you have taken away Tetsuya’s boyfriend..” He stood in front of Kagami and tilted his head up so their eyes were connected, as Kagami had looked down as Akashi spoke...shaking. “So, I’m going to tell you now. Break up with Daiki, and stop getting in their way. If you do...I will reward you in some manner that you see fit fo-”

“Now hold on!” Kagami said then, clenching his fists. “You’re acting like I asked for this to happen. That I asked for Aomine to suddenly want me! Like I asked for him to have sex with me!” He clenched his fists harder, making his knuckles turn white. “But you’re wrong...I wasn’t the instigator of this! Even if I did tell him I was going to ‘break up’ I guess, he probably wouldn’t listen....who knows though. After today...he might not ever talk to me again...” Some tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall from his eyes. He couldn’t let Akashi see them. He wasn’t even sure why he felt this horrible about the situation.

“Go.” It was a simple two letter word. But Kagami knew what it meant in that once second. He got up...and left the apartment. He stood outside for a little bit before the tears began to fall. He quickly wiped them away from his eyes.

“Damn it...why does my heart hurt so much?” He whispered to himself...

****  
  



	4. Should I Leave...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally here is the next chapter, and I hope you all like it! And yes I know it's short but there is a good reason. I hope I'll be able to make the next one longer.

Kagami didn't want to return to his apartment, he didn't want to go anywhere near Aomine right now. His heart contracted with pain and the tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. He ended up running out of the campus and going towards a park that was near the campus...he wanted to be alone. Away from the stares of all of the people he went by. Some of them looked worried, about to ask him what was wrong before he ran by them. He stopped when he was deep inside of the park, not seeing anyone around...and he just broke down crying. He didn't know why, but his heart ached with want and pain. He  _wanted_ to be loved...but not if he was going to hurt other people at the same time. Yet, he couldn't even count this as love. Did Aomine  _love_ him? He highly doubted it. In all honesty...he didn't know what Aomine could want from him besides some good sex. He knew that was mostly that Aomine was after. It was just how the other was wired. 

But. Did that mean that Aomine never wanted anything more from him? Why...would Aomine even ask him to be near him if he didn't want him around for anything more? He felt like...Akashi was wrong. That he didn't ruin anything. Aomine didn't pay attention to him outside of their dorm unless someone was flirting with him... He looked down at his hands. So, why despite all of this, did he feel pain constricting his breathing and making his tears flow from his eyes?

He felt his phone buzz and he almost didn't want to answer it...yet with a shaking hand he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a message...he was glad it wasn't a call. If it was, he knew he wasn't able to speak at the moment. It was from Aomine. His heart seemed to snap in two. He swallowed heavily before clicking on the message.

**_From: Aomine Daiki_ **

**_To: Kagami Taiga_ **

**_Kagami, I think we need to talk...can you come back to the_ _dorm?_** Kagami stared at the message for a few moments before he responded. 

 ** _Aomine, is there really something to talk about anymore? I don't understand you, and I was just told you were supposed to be dating someone. What am I to you? I don't even know if I can look at you the same way again now... My heart hurts, was I just a plaything that you never even cared about? Is that all I was to you? That's what it seems like when I hear that you were with Kuroko...but you left him for me? But Aomine, did you leave him? Or am I just a buffer for now?_** He would be lying if he said that his head was clear enough to make sense of everything he had just said...but... Most of it he was serious about.

 ** _I don't know why you would say all of that, Kagami. I don't want anything like that! I want you Kagami. That's what I want. I don't want you to say something like that! You're mine! Why can't you understand that? _**It pissed Kagami off. That response just pissed him off.

 ** _Because you don't act like it! You act like all I am is a fuckbuddy! And...that's all...I'm not coming back Aomine. I can't._** He shut his phone after sending the message. He sat there, his tears had dried up by then but he still felt horrible. He didn't know how much time passed before he got up. He began to walk along to try and find a place to stay for the night. It was cold, and he didn't want something bad to happen to him in the middle of the night. He held onto his arms, keeping them close. He rubbed them to keep himself warm as he walked along... He looked at his phone... Somehow he had a message from... _Akashi._ He wasn't sure how...maybe he found the number or something...he would think about that later. He flipped open the phone just as a car stopped next to him. It was...a very expensive car. Not one that any normal person could have. The window rolled down and...Kagami's heart stopped. "Akashi..."

"I sent you that message 10 minutes ago, Taiga." Akashi then stated. He then opened the door. "Get in." Kagami hesitated.

"I thought you wanted me to get far away from you." He stated in response, he didn't want to see Akashi. Not after the conversation earlier. In fact he didn't want anything to do with the red haired male. Yet, in a few short minutes he was sitting next to Akashi in the car, someone else driving them. Akashi looked at Kagami as he moved closer to him then, eyeing Kagami carefully. Kagami flinched when Akashi's hand touched his cheek and traced the tear marks. 

"Well, Taiga, I forgot to tell you something... My 'surprise' is that I find you walking down the street, shivering in the cold...with tear marks all down your face. Did my words before make you cry?" Kagami looked down and then spoke.

"Just tell me what you forgot." He wasn't in the mood to talk with Akashi about anything else. His heart hurt so badly that he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He didn't understand Aomine, and that itself made it worse. Aomine wasn't telling him something, he knew that, and he didn't act like Kagami meant anything outside of their dorm. Everything Akashi said was hitting him. The fact that Aomine and Kuroko were dating...and how bad Kuroko now felt. It was all his fault. That was the worst part of it all. 

"Not in the mood, I see." Akashi stated and leaned back then, eyeing Kagami. "Taiga, I am willing to pay you anything you want to move out of the dorm with Aomine."

"!" Kagami looked up instantly at that. His heart sped up, and he watched Akashi, who didn't seem to be lying at all. Was this how badly Akashi wanted him out of Aomine's life? Yet, he knew he wasn't thinking straight right now. Aomine wanted him in his life, apparently. But Akashi on the other hand, was telling him to get out of his life. Kagami wasn't sure what he should do, and what he shouldn't at this point. His mind spun and he put his hands over his face. "...no...I...I need to think about all of this...I can't agree to anything right now. Even if I do leave...I won't take your money, Akashi." Kagami said slowly, treading over his words. He then looked up and over at him. "I'm not in the right mind to be saying yes or no...to anything...I...I need to think. And I need to be alone." Akashi watched him and seemed to mumble something under his breath before he handed something to Kagami, money. "No-"

"This is for you to spend the night at a hotel, that way you don't freeze to death over night." Kagami glanced outside then, he hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped moving. But they were in front of a fancy hotel...something Kagami could never afford.

"...why here though?" He dared to ask then and Akashi just lightly chuckled, that itself was scary. It left an unsettling feeling inside of Kagami, wondering just what Akashi had up his sleeve this time. He hesitantly took the money, finding he wasn't getting out of the car until he at least took this. He slowly got out and the car vanished before he could even say anything. With a sigh, he walked inside. He looked through what he was handed, shaking his head. Why would Akashi insist on him taking this? It was clear the other didn't like him, Kagami knew that much just from how the other looked at him. 

While he was rummaging through the money he realized there was a key in his hand. He blinked and looked at it...it had something on it... Floor 10. That was all it said. He tilted his head and walked up to the reception desk. "Um...I would like to ask if this key belongs to this building?" He showed the key and the manager smiled at him.

"Of course it does, you may go up to your room, Mr. Kagami." It caught Kagami off-guard to say the least, and he swallowed heavily. Did this mean Akashi planned this? Then why did he give him the money? Kagami sighed and headed up to the floor...and stopped dead in his tracks when he walked out of the elevator door. It wasn't the fact that the elevator literally led him to a floor that was laid out as an apartment but more like a house... It was who was sitting there waiting for him. And when the person looked up...and their eyes locked... Kagami didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now...who do you think it is? I'll give you a choice of three people that it could be.  
> 1: Aomine  
> 2: Tatsuya  
> 3: Kuroko.
> 
> Now who do you think it is?


	6. Apologizes & And My Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. This is not a chapter but this is an explanation for everything...and words I really want you all to hear.

Guys. I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I promise that I will keep writing. I have been trying to write out more chapters for a long time now. For a while I thought I was going to be able to do so, so so long ago... But life keeps getting in the way. Literally over the last two years I have just downright struggled to even stay afloat. Writing here and there but then something bad happens and everything just...well it doesn't quite work out then....And now. Now I want to break my silence because my entire world was just shattered. 

 

You know everything was going great. I was getting things done since my summer class load isn't as bad this half. I was getting things going and I was getting things done. I was trying to even figure out how to continue my stories. Everything. I was doing great. Then, I woke up on the 20th of July to the news that Chester Bennington had ended his life. And I just wanna say that I think I broke. I'm not really sure at this point in time but... It's hard right now. Honestly I can't really keep it together. I was one of those kids that used his music as an outlet, something I listened to when I just...needed to. When I needed something to assure me everything was okay. As weird as that may sound, this man has touched the hearts of millions of people with his music. He saved  _lives_  with his music. And I was one of those people. He saved my life with his music, and today I still need his music. 

 

When I was a kid...I lost the two most important people in my life in a span of less than 6 months, one of them being my Mother. I am telling you all this because, you deserve an explanation for me not getting to any of my stories honestly. But, it seems every time that something is going well for me something terrible happens. And, I want to tell you that Depression is real. It's scary, it gets in the mind, and it really fucks a person up. Especially when they suffer for years without help and only people that don't believe in mental illness filling their lives. 

 

Chester got help. Chester had help. He had it for years, and so many people knew he struggled. But when you...when you get into that dark place... Sometimes you just can't get out of it. Sometimes the world literally shatters and no one is there. Or you just...you can't think that anyone is there. For the love of everything you cannot get yourself out of this terribly scary place and keep going.

 

...but I want you all to know, that I may just be an author of a story you read, but I will fucking be here for you if you need me. Message me. I don't care who you are or what is going on. Message me and I will TALK TO YOU. Sometimes all I want is for one fucking person to listen to me when I cry for help. Sometimes that is all someone needs. So if you need that person and you have no one else, or even if you just want to. Message me. Don't be afraid to. I will talk to you. I will help you the best that I can. Or call the suicide hotline,  _please_.  ** _Please_**. This dark place is scary and it's hard to leave when you fall in, and sometimes it threatens to consume me too. I have never once cut myself, it is not all about that. It is...the feeling of someone screaming at you, beating at you in your own  ** _head_**. Telling you terrible things that just...it hurts, and it's your  _own_  voice. Not someone else screaming at you. But feelings that you make yourself feel, but it's so hard not to feel that way. It's so hard to control and it's  ** _scary_**. So just...just do something please guys. Please.

 

When I start to feel better, when I can...actually function again and stop honestly crying a lot then I will be able to write this and post it again. I promise. I don't know how long it will take but...I just, I need a little more time. I am sorry everyone. I am sorry that it has taken forever. And I'm sorry it will take a little more...I just, I need a little bit of time to take all of this. I love you all and I appreciate that you read my story. People who support my stories are the reason I can keep writing them, and it honestly makes me feel better. But right now, right now I think I just need a chance to process and grieve in my own right. I have tried writing for these last three days since Chester passed and...I can't get more than a few sentences down before just needing a moment to calm down. I don't know, it's hard. It's really hard... But I will get back to this, I promise.

 

And again, if you need someone...you can turn to me in my PM box. Even though you don't know me, I will listen. I will always listen.

 

**_"Who cares if one more light goes out...?_ **

 

**_Well I do..."_ **


End file.
